


RWBY vs. JNPR 2: A higher form of warfare

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Food Fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: JNPR decides to have a rematch for the food fight, this time with the higher ground and heavier artillery.Pre-Fall





	RWBY vs. JNPR 2: A higher form of warfare

Jaune (looking through his binoculars): Half left, by the main entrance! Distance, 500 metres. Fire one!

Nora (with a water melon in a giant sling shot): Fire one!

Weiss: *sees a water melon drop 25 metres in front of her*

Weiss: What was that?

Yang: Oh, it's on.

Yang: *rushes foward*

Jaune: Add 25! Fire for effect!

Nora: Fire for effect!

Nora: *launches a few water melons in a row*

Jaune: Cease fire!

Nora: Cease fire!

Weiss: *multiple water melons explode around her*

Jaune: Target charging! Pyrrha?!

Pyrrha: Seen!

Jaune: At your own time.

Pyrrha: Own time! Aye!

Pyrrha: *Fires a few shots*

Jaune: Ren?!

Ren: Watching for the other two!

Yang: *holds Ember Celica in front of her face to take the brunt of the shots, but one hits her in the face and she's knocked down*

Jaune: *sees a swarm of roses fly in front of him*

Jaune: Defensive positions! Gunner, new target spotted! Main entrance, drop 50!

Nora: Lay!

Jaune: Fire for effect!

Ren: *disappears, with the sounds of fighting off to the side*

Pyrrha: *turns Milo into a spear, and purposefully misses Ruby*

Pyrrha: *tries to strike Ruby with her shield*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and tries to attack from behind her, only to find Crocea Mors at her neck*

Ruby: We surrender!

Nora: Commander! New target is resisting attacks!

Glynda: *uses her crop to deflect the water melons*

Jaune: Cease fire! Immediate withdrawal!

Jaune: *bows to Ruby*

Jaune: Ladies. *nods his head*

JNPR: *flees*

Weiss: *arrives covered in water melon*

Weiss: He is so going to pay!

Ruby: We surrendered.

Weiss: But, why?, I mean.

Yang: *runs up*

Yang: They beat us.

Weiss: *whines*

Blake: What's that by the sling shot?

Ruby: Money and a note.

Ruby (reading the note): For the snow angel's dry cleaning.

Blake: Isn't that sweet of him.

Weiss: Snow angel?!

Glynda: *runs up*

Glynda: Where did they go?!

Ruby: We've surrendered.

Glynda: So, even though you were the primary targets, you're not going to say anything?

Glynda: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: I might be covered in water melons, but I still have my dignity. He did leave money to pay for my dry cleaning.

Glynda: *scoffs*

Glynda: *runs off*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188191386819/rwby-vs-jnpr-2-a-higher-form-of-warfare) Tumblog


End file.
